pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:-Miri-
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:-Miri- page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 15:57, May 8, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Welcome to the wiki. I am Jisu Lee, your nice neighbour, and your freind if you are good. If you have any questions, just ask me. [[User:Jisu Lee|Japan tsunami! ]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 04:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Heyy!!! Auch Deutsch? Oder jemand der auch noch dazu Deutsch spricht? Deine figuren Lea und Miriam sind cool! Ich habe auch ein Paar erfunden! Also, viel spaß :-D Ange Angelina747 (talk) 12:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Danke Ich bin auch aus Deutschland und ich bin froh das dir meine Figuren gefallen und bin froh das ich nicht die einzigste bin die aus Deutschland kommt. ;-) Cool! Hey Miri! Deine Geschichte war sooo cool! Bitte schreib noch einen! Ich habe im 5. Kapitel auch gefragt,ob ich auch eigene Bilder´von Miriam und Lea einfügen kann. Auf der Seite über Miriam habe ich schon ein Bild eingefügt. Wenn du es nicht möchtest, kannst du es löschen :-( Na ja... Also ich würde mich über eine 2. Geschichte WAHNSINNIG freuen! X-) Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ja meine Figuren mit Nicole Gomez-Shapiro mal angucken. Es gibt sogar einen Comic: ``Zwei kletten und ein Schnabeltier´´ Also, Tschüss! Ange Angelina747 (talk) 14:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Danke Ich finde es toll das du meine Geschichten cool findest,ich werde aber noch ein paar Kapitel schreiben. Man kann es sogesehen Momentan als Endlosschleife sehen und deine Figuren die du nachgemacht hast sind auch cool. Your Articles I noticed that you've been making two different pages for your character articles (one in English and one in German). Would you mind combining the pages together? Tpffan5196 (talk) 18:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) * Would you mind if I combine the English and German pages of your characters? Making separate pages for English information and German information makes the wiki cluttered. Tpffan5196 (talk) 15:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I do not care I do not care Nee! :-) Wegen deiner Frage auf meinem Wiki: Das macht nichts. Aber eigentlich sollte ich dich fragen, weil meins erst später kam. Also, das ist Ok. Tschau! Ange Angelina747 (talk) 12:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay okay ich wusste nicht das du dein wiki nach meinem erstellt hast. Ach übrigends... Ach ja, was ich dich noch fragen wollte, machst du denn noch mit den Geschichten weiter? Ich bin darauf gespannt, ob Isabella und Phineas zusammen kommen! :-) Ange Angelina747 (talk) 12:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) °O° <-- Ich Hey Miri! Vilen dank das du schon 30 (!) seiten auf meinem Wiki erstellt hast! Ich habe dort schon eine Geschichte geschrieben! Sie heißt: Die Neue in Danville Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir (Ich habe ja noch nicht alle Kapitel, die muss ich noch Schreiben ;-) ) Adios! Ange Angelina747 (talk) 15:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Frage: Hey Miri! Ähm.. Ist es in ordnung wenn ich bei einem P+F comic, deine Figuren mitwirken lasse oder für Deine Geschichten jewals ein Passendes Bild entwerfe? Und übrigends: Machst du noch eine neue Miri+Lea Geschichte? Angelina747 (talk) 17:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Schöne ferien! Hey Miri, Ich wünsche dir schöne ferien! Ich werde für die Nächsten wochen nicht mehr on sein, also wundere dich nicht. Alles Liebe, Ange Angelina747 (talk) 21:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Characters Is it okay if I draw pictures of some of your characters? Tpffan5196 (talk) 17:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Tpffan5196 (talk) 17:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Your Characters' Pictures '''Stop uploading the same picture recolored over as new characters. We do not'' allow it If you are going to make a character, draw it, don't upload a picture, or find someone who can draw and have them do it. Any more offences of the rule against edits will result in a block. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Schau mal vorbei! Hey Miri, Ich hoffe du bist bald wieder on. Es gibt jetzt sogar einen Chat! Schau mal bei meiner Schwester vorbei: Jenny747 Sie hat sich gerade neu angemeldet! Achso! Was wird denn deine neue Geschichte? Ange is out. Peace! 'I´m a Chocolate Brownie. Jippie! ' Images Hey Miri! Cool das du wieder on bist! Es gibt vjetzt sogar einen Chat! Und ich kann dir helfen, ein Image für Miri und Lea zu machen! Wie das hier: Schreib mir, wenn du hilfe brauchst ''(Nach deiner Bitte um hilfe)'' Hi Miri! '''Wort Ich habe dort oben das image verändert. klicke 2x darauf, und es öffnet sich ein Fenster. Weil es in Quelltext geschrieben ist, musst du um einen link beinzufügen zwei, (Jetzt bitte in den Quelltext gehen) die hier-> [ 2x, dann kommt der text und dann die selben noch mal spiegelverkehrt: |dann kommt der text und dann die selben noch mal spiegelverkehrt -> ] 2x. Für das bild: (Quelltext) (Um es lesen zu können.)Also, viel spaß! Und schreib weitere coole stories! (Nach weiterer Bitte um hilfe) Hi Nochmal! Es ist schwierig zu erklären... Also... Weil das kleine fenster, das du öffnest, (indem du 2x auf das Puzzleteil geklickt hast), im Quelltext ist, muss man besondere Zeichen verwenden: zum B.s.p: (Quelltext) Wort ->''' Wort'' Wort -> Wort Wort -> Wort -> (Dein Bild) (P.S. Der Dicke teil, ist der titel deines bildes. und das ``.jpg´´ ist das vormat, als das du es gespeichert hast. Musst du aber nicht verstehen ;-) (Nochmal Wichtiges P.S. Wenn du das Image gespeichert hast, kann es sein das anstatt des bildes, das hier kommt: Wenn dies passiert, klicke darauf. Dann kommt so computergefasel mit datei hin, datei her. Aber dann ist dort ein button, wo du das bild erneut hochladen kannst. Dann nach unten rollen und auf ``Datei hochladen´´ klicken. Nun sollte das bild hochgeladen sein. Ist es noch nicht, ist irgendwo ein fehler vunterlaufen :´-( Dann versuche es erneut. Falls es dann schonwieder nicht geht, ist das schade, weil man das bild dann nicht hochladen kann. :´-( Ich hoffe, das du jetzt so ungefär etwas verstanden hast. Wenn nicht, frag mich oder frag deine Eltern, ob sie sich auskennen. Also, ich hoffe es klappt jetzt! :-) '(Nach antwort) Funktioniert es jetzt? Ange is out. Peace! 'I´m a Chocolate Brownie. Jippie! ' ' ' Ähm... Ist es in ordnung, wenn ich ein Bild von Miri + Lea entwerfe? Ich habe eins schon gemacht: Hier: Ich bin vorhin von einem fest zurückgekommen. Freust du dich auch schon auf den film? Ich habe auf youtube schon den Trailer gefunden: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W84oIrxC0Q&feature=player_embedded#at=75 Alles liebe, Ange. Ange is out. Peace! 'I´m a Chocolate Brownie. Jippie! ' Neu Hi Miri! Wie geeezzz? Schon gehört? WIR HABEN IM WIKI ZWEI DEUTSCHE! Und das beste... ES SIND MÄDCHEN! XD *PuF-Fan *User:Mienke Schau mal vorbei! Wir könnten ja vielleicht eine Neue Geschichte mit unseren Charactern planen! Angelina Ange is out. Peace! 'I´m a Chocolate Brownie. Jippie! ' ? Hey Miri! Du bist nicht mehr so oft on. :( Vielleicht könnten wir ja wieder eine Geschichte zusammen erfinden! (Wie ich schon oben gefragt hatte) Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog Can I get a picture of Miriam, or Lea?I-Love-Doof (talk) 20:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Miriam I just wanted to say to you that your character is, I miriam really cool. especially because my name is Miriam. Mind if I make a character named Miriam or Miri? Well let's see you soon and best regards Miri-mouse (talk) 17:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *Hug* Hey Miri! :D Cool das du wieder da bist! Hab mich schon gewundert warum du nicht mehr so oft on warst! Vielleicht könnten wir malwieder eine Geschichte erfinden! Liebe Grüße, Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog Angelina747 12:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC)